User blog:AlexanderWiki2002/User blog:Alderjack the Treescamp/Redwall Books Ranked Worst To Best
Hello, everyone! Today I am going to compile together what I believe is a list of all Redwall Books Ranked from the worst book to the best book, which I think is the toughest situation I've ever been faced with!!!. Warning: My opinion will be different than yours; don't get offended. Keep in mind that this is my stupid personal opinion and, almost all the Redwall books are solid, gorgeous, wonderful pieces of literature but there is one that stands above all else! Let's Start this Countdown! With Exception to the numbered books, none of the books are in their set order. This is a difficult task and it will take a while to organize. ''' = #22 Loamhedge = 16th Book (2003) Geez... I gotta say it... I never thought I would EVER have say this about a Redwall book, but this book is miserable. And what's weird is that I seem to be the only person who hates it, because it is the lamest, most boring, most poorly made book Jacques has EVER made. There are only 3 characters I have ANY interest for at all: Flinky (who is the world's sexiest Irish stoat!), and Bragoon and Sarobando Who both DIE saving the worthless undeveloped skin piles (who survive!) called Springald, Fenna, and Horty (who is kinda OK). This book totally let me down because I thought it would be about the original Loamhedge Abbey, not whatever THIS one's supposed to be about, the "siege" over Redwall Abbey was just pitiful, and worst of all '''it had one of the stupidest plot twists in Redwall history: the heroes traveled hundreds of miles to get to Loamhedge to find the cure for wheelchair hare's disability to not be able to walk, find the cure to be nonexistent, get the 2 out of the 3 best characters in the book to die, they write a poem about willpower (which is admittedly really inspiring), and that gives wheelchair hare's walking back '''! What the Heck? I know its Fiction, but I know Jacques wouldn't of written something that makes '''that little sense!!! This one sucks, except for Flinky, Brag, and Saro. Oh, and I'll add in Lonna Bowstripe... = #21 Triss = 15th Book (2002) Even though I don't remember too much about Triss, I remember it being sorta meh. Its has a simple defeat-my enemy, avenge my father kinda deal going on, with a surprise cameo from Brockhall, ancient home of the badgers, which was kinda cool. But it has probably the most anti-climactic ending of any Redwall Book ever, with the stupidest Villain death of all time. = #20 Doomwyte = 20th Book (2008) By absolutely no means is this not a good book. Doomwyte just isn't that good when you look at all the other books. It has decent characters, a decent plot, and it is overall decent. But all that decency is pretty darn forgettable, despite having so many different little details that are so unusual in the Redwall series. It has the only evil Log-a-Log, no badgers, a main villain who is a bird, and a hare who is Abbey Warrior. It's also is pretty creepy for a Redwall book, but despite its uniqueness its still not one of the better Redwall Books. = #19 Eulalia! = 19th Book (2007) For some reason, this is one of the first Redwall books I ever purchased. And I don't really know why... Ok, so please don't get me wrong, there are tons of great things about this book, and its actually quite a good read, but its just that it pretty much has the same plot as all the other books with about Badger Lords (or lords to be). Eulalia! is nice on its own, but after reading books with badger leads such as Salamandastron, Outcast of Redwall, and Lord Brocktree it just can't contend. Still, I'd rather read Eulalia over most other books in other series. = #18 The Rogue Crew= 22nd Book (2011) The last book Jacques wrote before he sadly left us. And it may not be his most cohesive or strongest work, but I gotta say, its REAL fun! Its like a really good crossover; hares of the Long Patrol and a gang of badass otters united together to bring down one of Redwall's biggest threats: the horrible, giant mutation of nature, the Wearat himself!!! Ya, it may be scattered and rushed at times, but I still loved it. So from here on out, we're in "A" territory. = #17 Legend of Luke = 12th Book (1999) A great story/history of Martin the Warrior's father, Luke. The plot with Martin and Gonff and friends searching for the story of Luke was slow-paced yet still nice enough, but the meat of this story is the 2nd Segment, In the Wake of the Red Ship, which is the actual story of Luke, who, enslaved upon the Goreleech, vanquishes his nemesis Vilu Daskar, and utters probably the finest final words a mouse could ever speak in the process. = #16 The Bellmaker = 7th Book (1995) Of all the early "Classic" Redwall Books (which are, lets be honest, usually better), the Bellmaker is probably the weakest. I don't really know why, it just didn't grab me as well as most of the other early Redwall stories. But it was still a really good book, with a cool new setting, lots of great new characters (and returns of old ones), and just a plain awesome final battle!!! = #15 The Sable Quean = 21st Book (2011) To me, the most underrated Redwall book. Fabulous villains, cool plot, likable characters... I'd LOVE to put this one higher, but Mr. Brian Jacques has written so many classics, I just can't, even though I feel like if it were older, it'd be right up there. Sable Quean really feels like a lot of the older Redwall books. = #14 Pearls of Lutra = 9th Book (1996) I'd say this point right here is the spot where the ranking starts getting REAL hard. Only the Redwall series is good enough to have a book with giant cannibalistic monitor lizards, a hypnotic pine marten, and 3 different instances of 2 people killing each other at the same time at number 14! Martin II was kinda boring though... = #13 Rakkety Tam = 17th Book (2004) Although I used to like this one a lot more, I still really love Rakkety Tam. Great heroes, and a truly terrifying enemy, Rakkety Tam is a great story. Also, my dad seems to really like it. = #12 Marlfox = 11th Book (1998) Can't really put my finger on why this one is so good. It just is. Simple, good hearty Redwallin' Adventure with a gang of some crafty, creepy foxes to boot. = #11 High Rhulain = 18th Book (2005) This one's a firm fan favorite (even getting somewhat of its own website, Holt Rhulain), because its all about otters, and otters are awesome! The whole book is excellent, but the last segment of the book is just epic. Shurikens flyin' into guys' skulls, a quadrophonic bloodwrath crazed hare, and even the frickin' LOCH NESS MONSTER show up to this one. = #10 Mattimeo= 3rd Book (1989) Kicking off our top 10 is Mattimeo, the direct sequel to the highly praised original Redwall. I absolutely love the quest Matthias and friends have to venture through to begin with, but the emotion and intensity is pushed so much higher due to whats at stake: his child. But who would be so dastardly to kidnap a entire group of children to sell into slavery? Only one beast: possibly Jacques' best villain: Slagar the Cruel. Ya, this one is awesome. And we got 9 more. =#9 Long Patrol= 10th Book (1997) Its all about hares of the LONG PATROL!!! How could this not go wrong? Its super action-packed, exciting from beginning to end, with a simple but splendid plot. I thought it was neat how even though the whole book was exhilarating, all that excitement was built up faster and faster as the story progressed finally until the awesome climax of the book. Also, here, the goodies never seemed more capable. Category:Blog posts Category:Essays